Dust In The Wind
by Tigrou19
Summary: OS – Post-war – Se déroule pendant la seconde Septième Année – Cela faisait bien… Oh, il avait arrêté de compter depuis longtemps. Il était amoureux de Dean depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité.


**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Harry Potter

**Titre :** _Dust in the wind._

**Genre :** Romance, Friendship.

**Résumé :** OS. Post-war – Se déroule pendant la seconde Septième Année – Cela faisait bien… Oh, il avait arrêté de compter depuis longtemps. Il était amoureux de Dean depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité.

**Rating :** K+.

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de sa créatrice, J. K. Rowling, à qui j'empreinte temporairement ses personnages. La chanson _« Dust in the wind »_ appartient au groupe Kansas, et la version acoustique jouée par Dean est celle réalisée par Sungha Jung, disponible sur Youtube.

**Note :** Je reviens avec un texte franchement court. Un autre Dean/Seamus basé sur une autre chanson que j'adore. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'adore l'idée d'un Dean musicien, et je trouve que la guitare lui irait bien. Alors voilà… Ca n'a pas vraiment de but autre que de satisfaire mon envie et mon besoin d'écrire, c'est doux, il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose mais j'aime beaucoup de texte quand même. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

x

* * *

_**xXx Dust in the wind xXx**_

* * *

x

Lâchant un petit soupir de bonheur, Seamus se laissa tomber dans l'herbe du parc de Poudlard. Les yeux fermés, il ramena ses bras en arrière pour appuyer sa tête dessus et laisser le vent lécher doucement son visage. Le ciel était d'un bleu pur, l'air était doux… Et il venait tout juste de terminer le dernier examen de sa scolarité.

Il était épuisé d'avoir enchaîné toutes les matières en trois jours mais le sentiment qui le dominait était l'allégresse : il en avait enfin terminé avec tout ça. Dans le courant de l'été, il recevrait ses résultats d'ASPIC, déterminant si oui ou non il pourrait entrer à l'Institut de Formation des Aurors, mais pour l'heure… Il était libre.

Un sourire ourla ses lèvres lorsqu'il entendit des pas ses diriger vers lui. Sans ouvrir les yeux, sans prononcer un mot, il laissa la personne s'installer à ses côtés. Les paroles n'étaient pas nécessaires : de toute façon, il savait déjà de qui il s'agissait. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, silencieuses, bienfaitrices, puis l'air s'emplit de notes de musique, égrainées lentement.

Seamus ne reconnut pas l'air que Dean joua mais ne s'en formalisa pas. _Certainement une autre chanson moldue_, pensa-t-il. Après tout, le répertoire de son ami était essentiellement composé de reprises de groupes non sorciers, puisqu'il vivait lui-même en plein cœur du Londres moldu. Il se contenta d'écouter, les yeux clos, et d'apprécier la musique.

Finalement, la chanson se termina et Dean enchaîna sur quelque chose d'autre. Cette fois-ci, Seamus reconnut l'air et se mit à chanter silencieusement, souriant au vent. C'était une de ses chansons préférées. Certes, l'originale avait été jouée avec une guitare électrique mais la version acoustique de Dean lui rendait parfaitement hommage…

Les différentes interprétations se succédèrent. Les doigts de Dean se détendirent au fur et mesure que les notes et accords s'égrenaient, rendant son jeu plus souple, plus doux. Seamus, allongé à ses côtés, gardait le regard résolument tourné vers le ciel, souriant çà et là lorsqu'il reconnaissait les chansons que jouait son ami.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa très rapidement. Au final, ni Dean ni Seamus ne décocha un mot, savourant simplement la présence de l'autre. Seamus ne questionna pas Dean sur son épreuve de Métamorphose, pas plus que Dean questionna Seamus sur celle de Botanique. Ça n'avait de toute façon plus aucune importance.

Ce fut lorsque Seamus fit mine de se lever que la première parole de la journée fut lâchée.

« Attends… », dit-il doucement en posant une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

Le regard interrogateur, Seamus se rassit en tailleur en face de Dean et attendit.

« J'ai travaillé sur quelque chose de nouveau. », expliqua ce dernier, les yeux fixés sur sa guitare. « Je… Hm. Je voudrais te le jouer. »

Interloqué et intrigué, Seamus hocha simplement la tête. Il observa Dean ré-ajuster sa position puis souffler légèrement – signe de nervosité chez lui – avant de se lancer.

Ses doigts commencèrent à courir sur le manche, pinçant les cordes, et Seamus se laissa emporter. Il sur instantanément que cette chanson lui plairait mais ce qui le surprit le plus fut quand Dean ouvrit la bouche et commença à chanter.

Sa voix rauque accompagna la musique et Seamus se sentit tomber un peu plus pour lui. C'était la première fois qu'il chantait pour lui – qu'il chantait tout court. Dean avait toujours refusé de le faire auparavant, arguant qu'il avait une horrible voix, qu'il dénaturerait complètement l'âme des chansons mais…

_Bien au contraire_, pensa Seamus, en frissonnant alors que Dean reprenait le refrain.

_« Dust in the wind… All they are is dust in the wind… »_

Il avait une voix vraiment magnifique… Tellement chaude qu'elle serait capable de le réchauffer au plus profond de l'hiver. Finalement, Dean termina la chanson et posa sa guitare à ses côtés et Seamus rouvrit les yeux.

« Alors ? », s'enquit-il, semblant nerveux.

Seamus sourit.

« C'était… », commença-t-il, cherchant ses mots mais ne trouvant rien qui rende justice à son ami. « C'était magnifique, Dean. »

La tension quitta peu à peu les épaules de Dean et un sourire vint doucement fleurir sur ses lèvres.

« Tu devrais chanter plus souvent. », continua Seamus en se détournant de lui. « Tu as vraiment une très jolie v- »

Il ne put terminer sa phrase : une paire de lèvres venait de prendre possession des siennes, l'embrassant doucement. Ecarquillant les yeux, il ne réagit pas et Dean finit par se reculer, ses prunelles animées d'une étincelle que Seamus n'avait encore jamais vue.

« C'était la seule et unique fois, Seamus. », lui déclara-t-il. « Je ne chanterai plus. »

« Hein ? Mais… Pourquoi ? », répliqua l'Irlandais, déçu.

« Parce que c'est pour une occasion spéciale. »

Dean souffla doucement.

« Quand tu es venu m'avouer tes… Sentiments, la nuit avant la Bataille… », commença-t-il, ses joues se colorant légèrement. « Je n'ai pas su quoi te répondre… Puis elle a eu lieu. Nous avons perdu de nombreux amis… La Huitième Année a commencé et… »

Mais l'adolescent s'interrompit. Les souvenirs de la Bataille étaient toujours très douloureux et se rappeler de ses camarades tombés au combat restait une réelle déchirure. Ne voulant pas craquer, Dean serra les poings.

« Je… », murmura-t-il. « Je ne veux plus perdre de temps, Seamus. »

Et là-dessus, il reprit possession des lèvres de son ami. Seamus se laisse, simplement heureux que ses sentiments lui soient enfin retournés. Cela faisait bien… Oh, il avait arrêté de compter depuis longtemps. Il était amoureux de Dean depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité et avait pris peur la veille de la Bataille. Alors, il l'avait pris à part et lui avait simplement dit, ajoutant qu'il n'attendant rien de lui.

Dean avait été trop sonné pour répondre quoique ce fut alors Seamus avait juste fait comme si de rien n'était et son ami s'était aligné sur son comportement. Puis les cours avaient repris, et le sujet n'avait pas été ré-abordé… Jusqu'à ce que Dean ne puisse plus continuer à se taire.

« Je t'aime… », chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Seamus, ses doigts enfoncés dans sa chevelure châtain.

L'irlandais sourit contre les lèvres de son désormais petit-ami – _petit-ami !_ – et le rapprocha davantage de lui.

« Moi aussi. Merci, Dean… », répondit-il tout aussi doucement. « Merci pour tout. »

x

* * *

Vendredi 26 Avril - 21 h 20.


End file.
